


With Your Best Violence

by woodenwashbucket



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No good options, Profanity, Siblings sticking together, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, kind of, league of shadows, there's a happy ending i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenwashbucket/pseuds/woodenwashbucket
Summary: When Talia shows up in Gotham to demand Jason’s help bringing Damian back to the League of Shadows, she reminds him she knows his secrets, including ones his family doesn't. Jason doesn’t see many options. All of them are bad, but the worst involves Talia telling the family what she knows and Damian going back to Ra’s alone.Jason can’t let that happen, no matter how bad the other options are.Jason stood heaving rough breaths in the midst of his trashed safehouse. Talia’s final parting shot kept running in his head.“I will, of course, need some assurance that your choice is genuine. I suggest burning your bridges – preferably in a way that makes it less likely my son will be taken away from home again.”There weren’t a lot of things Jason could do to burn bridges with the Batfamily that he hadn’t already done and been forgiven for. There was pretty much only one that would also make it less likely the family could get Damian back from Ra’s.Currently marked as complete, but I might add more in future.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993780
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Whumptober 2020 prompt No 17 I Did Not See That Coming - Blackmail / Dirty Secret, though (spoiler alert) I never go into what exactly it is Talia is holding over Jason.

“Talia,” Jason said, between gasped breaths. “So nice to see you, as always.”

“Jason,” she said, coolly. She rolled him onto his back with her toe, jostling his new bruises.

“Ow,” he said. “You could have just called. Or come alone.”

“I don’t think so,” she disagreed. “I need to be sure you hear what I have to say, and you won’t listen unless you have no choice.” At her nod, one of the Shadows put a sword to Jason’s throat.

“I really don’t think you want me dead, so this’s kind of useless,” he pointed out.

“I can always bring you back.” Talia reinforced the threat with a sharp smile, and Jason wrestled his panic back down. He could not handle the Pit again, he would not, whatever happened he did _not_ want to go back in that Pit, no, no, no.

“So talk,” he said, trying to still sound casual.

“My father has decided it is time my son comes back to us,” she said. “I believe Damian is more likely to accept this if other family come as well.”

“Go to hell?” Jason suggested. Talia just kept smiling, which creeped him right the fuck out.

“I am extending this invitation to you and to the Cain girl-“

“Oh, good luck with that,” Jason said, laughing hard enough for the sword blade to dig in sharply. That stopped him, but he kept grinning. The idea of Cass going back to the League of Shadows on Talia’s invitation was even stupider than the idea of Damian going back, which was frankly even stupider than the idea of Jason going back. “Talia, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but seriously? _Cass_?”

Jason’s smile faded and died as he realized Talia was serious. She was never this serious about a plan unless she thought it could succeed.

“Jason,” she said calmly. “Is your family aware of _everything_ you did before you returned to Gotham?”

Twenty minutes later, Jason stood heaving rough breaths in the midst of his trashed safehouse. Talia’s final parting shot kept running in his head.

_“I will, of course, need some assurance that your choice is genuine. I suggest burning your bridges – preferably in a way that makes it less likely my son will be taken away from home again.”_

There weren’t a lot of things Jason could do to burn bridges with the Batfamily that he hadn’t already done and been forgiven for. There was pretty much only one that would also make it less likely the family could get Damian back from Ra’s. After all, there were only two people who’d ever beaten Ra’s at his own game. It wouldn’t be easy – it would be impossible if Cass turned Talia down – but if he got Cass’ help they had a serious chance.

Jason cleaned up, turning plans over and over in his head.

The first moment he had alone with Cass was at the end of a quiet patrol late the next week. He didn’t say anything, just nodded for her to follow him and led her to the safehouse where Talia had ambushed him.

He didn’t say anything when they got there either, just gestured around, showing her what he had prepared and letting her read his body language. When she was done looking things over, he shrugged helplessly.

“What else can I do?” he asked quietly.

She looked sadly at him, and nodded. He couldn’t read her like she could read him, but he could see her own lack of choices plain enough. It made him wonder what Talia had on her that could make Cass even consider turning her back on Bruce and on his code.

He’d probably never find out. He sure as hell wasn’t about to tell her what Talia had on him.

Jason set it all up. Cass stayed close with the family, ready to make sure that people would be where they needed to be. Talia agreed readily to the plan he laid out for her, and Jason felt kind of sick. But he couldn’t stay if she told them. If he had to lose everyone but Damian and Cass, he could survive that, but he didn’t think he could survive losing them too, and Talia knew it. If she told them what he actually- No. That was past and it was buried, and if Jason had this whole situation right then none of them would ever know.

Dick went out the country on a mission. Tim came back to town from spending time with his team. Barbara went off comms for a few days to handle something big with the Birds of Prey. Steph sprained her ankle again in another round of rooftop tag. Bruce dug in deep on a case he wouldn’t let Damian help with.

Then Jason stopped by the Cave to ask Tim and Damian and Cass if they’d help him with a smuggling bust.

“Me and Red will take this entrance, Robin and Black Bat, you take the harbor side,” Jason said. “There shouldn’t be many of them here yet. If we take them out quick, we can grab the rest as they come in to prep and be in place when the ship docks.”

The others nodded, scanning the warehouse, the dock, and the ship slowly approaching from harbor mouth.

“Oh, and radio silence. When I was scouting two days ago I heard them talking about their frequency pickups – they won’t be able to hear what we say, but they’ll know someone’s here.”

“Oh, did you actually do proper scouting, Hood?” Damian asked.

“Shut it, brat.”

“I seem to recall the last time you asked for my assistance-“

“I will not stand here and-“

“Can we get started?” Tim suggested.

“Be my guest.” Jason swept an elaborate bow and waved to the warehouse. Tim snorted quietly and swung down ahead of Jason, who watched Cass and Damian vanish around the side of the building before following.

Tim got the small, disused-looking door open quickly, and they slid noiselessly into the warehouse. Jason closed the door softly behind them. Tim led, picking his way through darkness toward the open center of the building where the noise of people moving boxes was barely audible. Jason followed closely. They paused at the corner of a stack of containers, and Tim snuck a glance around at the center of the room. He stiffened.

“Did you know the League-,” he started, voice barely a whisper, and Jason reached over the top of his shoulder and slammed a knife into his chest.

At Tim’s choked-off cry more lights came on. Jason stepped out into the open, guiding Tim with one hand on his shoulder. Tim went to his knees, both hands on the hilt of the knife.

“Impressive, Jason,” Talia said. She was seated elegantly on a box in the middle of the warehouse. “I would have thought the young detective would realize something was amiss.”

Jason ignored her. He turned and knelt in front of Tim, supporting his head gently to the floor.

“I’m really fucking sorry about this,” he said. His voice was shaking. “I swear, if I had seen any other choice I would’ve taken it, but I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Tim had his lips pressed tight together. It looked like he might be biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

“Mother?” Damian demanded from the other side of the warehouse. “What is going on?”

“He didn’t know,” Jason told Tim. One of Tim’s hands fell away from the knife. With the cowl on, he could have been looking at Damian or not. “We didn’t tell him.”

Tim’s face went slack, and a little blood trickled out of his mouth. Jason wiped it off.

“I’m really, really fucking sorry,” he said again, and left Tim lying there on his side, curled around the knife.

A Shadow slid by Jason and felt for a pulse in Tim’s neck. After a moment he stood and nodded to Talia.

“Again, I am impressed,” she told Jason. “Now. We must be on our way.”

On the plane, Talia kept Damian with her in the forward cabin at first. There was some kind of soundproofing in the divider, so Jason and Cass sat in silence. They squeezed onto one of the bench-type seats together, pressed up against each other’s sides for comfort.

Jason stared at his hands until he remembered he had blood on his gloves, and then he stripped the gloves off and threw them across the cabin with a snarl. Cass pressed her knee against his leg.

“I know,” he said roughly. He went back to staring at his hands. He didn’t look to see what Cass was staring at.

After about an hour and a half Talia apparently got sick of fighting with Damian, because she opened the door between cabins and shoved him in the back for Jason and Cass to deal with. They took advantage of his continuing to yell at the door and grabbed him.

“You,” he snarled at Jason. Jason flinched. “How could you? Does family mean so little to you, that you would kill him after all? After everything? Does Father mean so little to you that you would throw away everything he-“

“I really don’t see why this is so surprising to you,” Jason snarled back. “It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve tried.”

“So you are nothing but a murderer,” Damian sneered. “Nothing but a tool for my mother to use as she sees fit-“

Jason clamped a hand over Damian’s mouth.

“Shut up,” he said. “Ra’s was going to get you back one way or another, and this way you have me and Cass with you for whatever comes next.”

Damian fought hard, but Cass and Jason together were more than enough to hold him. Eventually, after far more time than Jason would have liked, Damian gave up. Or, at least, stopped fighting – Jason wasn’t sure the kid actually knew how to give up.

It took a minute to realize Damian was crying.

“Oh, fuck,” Jason said, and looked helplessly at Cass. She nodded to the couch and they wedged themselves back onto it, Damian pinned to Jason’s chest with Cass holding his legs just in case. Damian ignored them for a while as his tears turned to body-shaking sobs, but when he quieted again he turned a little toward Jason. Jason tensed, but Damian just grabbed the edges of his jacket and curled into him, and cried quietly until he fell asleep.

Jason had been in the presence of a lot of creepy old dudes in his day. Ra’s was neither the creepiest nor the oldest, though he was quite possibly the most dangerous. Jason momentarily entertained the thought of what would happen if he reminded Ra’s that Vandal Savage was older than him.

He needed _something_ to occupy his mind. He was not important at this audience. His job was to stand behind Damian’s shoulder, mirroring Cass on Damian’s other side, and provide support or restraint – whichever was needed to keep Damian in his grandfather’s presence until dismissed. Damian was holding it together really well, which unfortunately left Jason with nothing to do but think about what he’d done.

His fingers itched like they had drying blood on them, which was absurd. He hadn’t even gotten blood on his skin, and besides, he had scrubbed them like he was goddamn Lady Macbeth at the first opportunity.

Talia delegated someone to show them to Damian’s quarters. Jason’s and Cass’s, too, of course, since they were continuing as bodyguards-cum-jailers and as such were sleeping on cots between Damian’s bed and the door and window, respectively.

“My brother’s keeper,” Jason muttered when he saw the arrangements, and scrubbed his hands on his pants and went to find a shower.

When he got out, Cass nodded to him and went for a shower herself, leaving Jason with Damian.

“What now?” Damian demanded. He looked like he had when Jason had first met him. Jason hadn’t known how to interpret it then, but he knew now. Damian was trying hard to be angry enough to hide his terror.

“Fucked if I know.” Jason dropped onto one of the very fancy and very comfortable couches strewn about the lavish sitting room. “My entire plan was designed to get me and Cass here with you. I’ve got nothing from here on out.”

“I do not want to be here,” Damian said. “I want to go back to Father.”

“You can’t always get what you want,” Jason said.

“I could escape.”

Jason sat up and glared.

“And what happens when they catch you and drag you up for your grandfather to judge?”

Damian looked away. “I still can’t believe what you did,” he said.

Jason snorted. “Believe it.”

Damian did not try to escape. Damian also did not cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first full day in the League of Shadows complex, food was brought to the rooms. Jason tasted everything before he let the other two eat. At Damian’s scoff, Jason just said, “It’s not paranoia if someone really is out to get you.”

The second day, Talia came and took Damian on a walk around the gardens. Jason and Cass trailed at a distance that did not permit eavesdropping, which Jason mildly resented.

The third day, Talia showed them to a set of training rooms. They sparred each other – one on one and one on two – for most of the day. Damian was vicious in a way he hadn’t been for years, and Jason could feel he was too. There was a Pit somewhere in the complex, and it dragged on Jason’s mind if he wasn’t careful. It made him angry, the kind of snarling rage that wanted to wound even more than it wanted to kill, and Jason kept having to pull himself back. The combination landed him with more bruises than he had collected sparring with Damian before.

Cass was Cass, but there was something off about her, too. Maybe she was just reacting to the edge they had, but Jason suspected it was something else. He didn’t ask.

The sixth day, Talia called Jason away from sparring.

“We would like to see you in the arena fights again,” she told him. “You were quite the spectacle before.”

“I’d rather stay with Damian,” Jason answered.

“ _We_ would rather you fight.” She smiled at him, and Jason, acutely aware of the situation, bowed in acquiescence.

He hated area fights. He’d hated them when he was learning to kill, he’d hated them after he was good at killing, he’d hated them every damn time.

He slid a sword blade around his opponent’s guard and cut the tendons behind one knee. The man dropped, biting his lips to avoid making a dishonorable noise, and Jason slammed the hilt of his sword down on the man’s head.

Ra’s waved him off the field.

Jason knew he’d be back on sooner or later.

The fourth day of Jason being in the arena, he came back to Damian’s quarters to find the kid’s arm in a sling.

“What the hell happened?” he snarled at Cass.

Arena fights were very bad for Jason’s ability to keep the influence of the Pit at bay.

“Ra’s,” she replied, and she was rigid with her own anger.

“My grandfather is not pleased with how my re-training is progressing,” Damian said. He’d lost all the emotion in his voice, over the past few days, except for an ever-increasing note of arrogance. Jason knew how to interpret _that_. “Nothing is broken. I will be back in training tomorrow.”

Jason woke that night when Damian’s breathing changed. He rolled off his cot and shuffled to the bed, careful to make noise.

“Hey,” he whispered, and Damian sat up. Beyond the foot of the bed, Cass sat up too.

Jason wasn’t the only one who slept so lightly it was hardly sleeping, here.

“It is nothing,” Damian said. His breathing slowed and steadied.

“Of course,” Jason said. He reached out, silently, and Damian held his hand tight for a moment.

“Back to your place,” Damian said clearly, and lay back down.

The first day Jason was too injured to be a ‘spectacle’ in the arena, he sat in on Damian’s training. When Damian and Cass were sparring to warm up, Jason was the one who saw the training master step forward with a blade in hand. He called “bit early?” loudly across the mats.

Damian spun smoothly to face the training master and leaped back so that Cass was still in his peripheral vision.

“He must always be ready,” the training master snapped at Jason. Jason grinned at him, showing all his teeth.

“Looks pretty ready to me,” he shrugged.

“You are not in charge of training for the Demon’s heir,” the training master told him. Jason didn’t flinch.

“Stay quiet in future, Todd,” Damian ordered, nose in the air. The training master nodded mild approval, and Jason seethed internally. Damian was on high alert from that point on, the kind of alert Jason recognized from when they’d met.

That evening, when they ate, Jason stuck his legs out under the table to press the side of his foot against Damian’s. Damian showed no sign of noticing, other than pressing back.

That night, Jason woke Damian three times. The third time Damian clung to his hands for minutes, staring into the near-complete darkness with wide eyes and turning an ear to any hint of a noise.

“I should have found you,” Jason said, too tired and angry to keep quiet. “When I was first here. I should have found you.”

“We did not know each other existed,” Damian whispered.

“I still should have found you.”

Jason sat on the edge of the bed until Damian fell asleep again.

The second day that Jason sat in on the training, he stayed quiet until after Damian took down an opponent with a move that broke their hand.

“You teach him any grappling?” Jason asked the training master, deliberately sounding obnoxious. The training master glared at him.

“Of course,” he said.

“Just, I haven’t seen him do any,” Jason shrugged. “But hey, _I’m_ not in charge. It’s probably not important. Not like he’s tiny or anything.”

Cass had stood, and bowed smoothly at the training master’s look.

“Ibn al Xu'ffasch!”

Damian, who had been staring straight ahead, jumped to attention and bowed.

“Did you learn any grappling while you were wasting your time?”

“Yes, master,” Damian said.

“Demonstrate,” the training master ordered, and Cass jumped for Damian.

All afternoon, every time the training master seemed satisfied, Jason needled him. Cass and Damian worked on grappling into the evening.

Jason hated arena fights.

He caught his opponent’s sword with the hilt of his own and slid forward until they were hilt to hilt. He hooked the pommel of his sword over the other fighter’s wrist, then used the leverage to break it. He swept the sword out of his hand, snarling, and jammed it through his other forearm between the radius and ulna, pinning him to the ground.

The Pit gibbered at the back of his mind, shoving Jason toward the idea of beheading the man, preferably slowly. Jason spat on him instead.

He was running out of ways to be a spectacle.

He really hated arena fights.

On the nineteenth day, an explosion rocked the base as they were eating breakfast.

“I’m going to go ahead and say that’s our cue to get him somewhere safe,” Jason told Cass. She nodded briskly and pulled plain servant’s robes out from under her cot.

“Do I have any say in this?” Damian asked, acidly.

“We don’t know who’s here,” Jason said. “You want to be in the ‘someone important sleeps here’ suite if it’s one of the League’s more murder-y enemies?”

“Tt.” Damian shrugged the robes on over his clothes and palmed one more knife.

Jason let Cass lead. After all, she was the one who’d been sneaking through the halls at night, mapping out routes. Jason kept Damian between them, just in case. They followed Cass through a mostly-hidden door, down three windowless hallways, past the kitchens, down a staircase, out another door into a large empty room, across it, through a door in a little alcove, down another staircase and then up two, and down a hallway with small windows that let in sunlight.

A familiar angry roar had them all breaking into a run. Cass led them out of a postern to the edge of the courtyard between the main gates and the main door of the central building. The gates were a smoldering ruin, and in the middle of the courtyard stood Batman and Nightwing, surrounded by prone figures.

Jason’s heart was in his throat.

“Where are my children, Ra’s?” Bruce demanded of the figure across the courtyard from him.

“Do you mean my grandson, Detective?” Ra’s asked in reply. “Or do you mean the two strays you took in?”

“Where are my children?” Bruce repeated.

“Do you really want them back?” Ra’s asked again.

He was definitely stalling. Jason nudged Cass, who nodded and slipped away. They’d gone unnoticed so far, in their robes a similar color to the stone of the buildings, and Jason planned to keep at least Damian that way. He pushed Damian behind him, away from Ra’s.

“I will leave here with them,” Bruce said, and started forward.

One of the prone bodies jumped up as Bruce passed them, but Dick knocked them down again before they had a chance. Bruce didn’t look away from Ra’s.

“Even Jason Todd, after what he has done?” Ra’s looked unconcerned.

“Why, what did Jason do?” called a voice from the main door.

Ra’s turned and stared. Tim lifted a hand and twiddled his fingers hello.

Ra’s stared a moment more, then scanned the courtyard and saw Jason.

Jason smirked.

“Well done,” Ra’s said coldly, turning back to Tim. “We tested his gloves. Your blood was on them.”

“Yes it was,” Tim agreed.

“One of my Shadows found you had no pulse.”

“That is also true.”

“My men had Jason Todd under surveillance every moment after my daughter approached him. How did he coordinate with you?”

“He didn’t need to,” Tim said, sounding amused. He was spinning something small around in his hands. “I know my brother. You, apparently, don’t.”

“I believe I do now,” hissed Ra’s, and the hair on the back of Jason’s neck stood up. Well, he’d known he was burning his bridges. No matter what, Ra’s was never going to take Jason at his word ever again, and Jason and the League of Shadows were through so long as Ra’s was running the show.

And good fucking riddance, assuming they got out alive.

“Now,” Bruce said smugly, “I will be leaving with my children.”

“I think not,” Ra’s said, and waved a signal.

Nothing happened. Ra’s paused.

“Oh, yeah, Cass took care of whoever it was,” Jason called helpfully. He started across the courtyard toward Bruce and Dick, keeping Damian firmly where Ra’s had the least chance of getting at him.

“And I wouldn’t try anything else,” Tim added. He held up the little device he’d been fiddling with. “This is tied in to your central computer system and can trigger a full scale wipe. It’s a bit slapdash, but by the time your people can block it, I’ll have set up something more permanent.”

There was silence. Tim walked easily over to the others, and Cass dropped down from the top of the wall to join them.

“I will be leaving with my children now,” Bruce told Ra’s.

“You may take your strays. My grandson stays with me.”

“I will be leaving with all of my children, now.”

Jason made it to the group, and felt Dick pull Damian to the center.

“And you will not come after them again,” Bruce continued.

There was silence again.

“Perhaps,” Ra’s finally said. “We will see. Detective.” He nodded vaguely in the direction of the group, turned, and walked back inside.

“Go,” Bruce ordered quietly, and they skedaddled.

On the path down the mountain, they rounded a corner and found Talia waiting there.

“Talia,” Bruce said.

“Beloved,” she replied. They looked at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment, and then she nodded, and Bruce led them past. Jason hung back.

“You told me to burn my bridges,” Jason said to her.

“I didn’t mean with me,” she said, and the agreement in her tone was the only confirmation Jason was going to get that she’d known exactly what he would try to do when she showed up to blackmail him into betraying his family – that she had been counting on it.

Well, her tone and the fact that she didn’t seem to be planning to spill any secrets.

She nodded again, and Jason caught up with the others.

In the Batplane, once they were in the air, Jason relaxed for the first time in over a month. He sat and flopped forward onto the console.

“I want a burger,” he said into his arms. “And fries. And a chili dog. And a milkshake.”

“All at once?” Dick teased. He had Damian wrapped in a hug, and probably wouldn’t be letting go of him any time soon. Damian wasn’t objecting.

Jason looked up to glare at him. “I spent the last month and change under 24-hour surveillance, the last nineteen days in a goddamn League of Shadows base, and ten of the last thirteen days figuring out how to end fucking arena fights without killing anyone, if I want to make myself sick eating my favorite foods I will and you can’t fucking stop me.”

“Language,” Bruce said automatically. Damian tutted.

Later, Jason could ask Cass if he was right about Talia. He could ask her when Damian figured it out, if it was before or after he cried himself to sleep on Jason’s chest. But he had to know one thing now.

Tim finished murmuring to Cass about something, and came and sat next to Jason. He really did know him.

“I’m sorry,” Jason started.

“I know,” Tim said. “If there was a way to tell me, you would have.”

“Did you-“ Jason stopped and tried again. “At first. _Did_ you think I-“

“I mean I didn’t see it coming. But when the guy who helped you confirm your armor can hold up to a particular strike with a particular class of knife uses that strike with that knife right after you let him know you recognize the League of Shadows is involved, you kind of have to figure something else is going on,” said Tim. “And when the knife blade collapses, and there’s suddenly a bunch of blood down your front that isn’t yours, and you get subtly pushed to the ground, playing dead is a pretty obvious choice.”

Jason looked down.

“No, I didn’t think you were actually trying to kill me,” Tim said, quietly enough that the engine noise hid it from the others. “You’re my brother. I trust you.” Jason slumped in relief and slid his foot over to knock against Tim’s.

“Did have some nightmares though,” Tim said dryly.

“Yeah no shit, welcome to the club,” Jason said, and sat back.

“All three of you?” Tim asked, again too quiet for Damian to hear. Jason nodded.

“We tried,” he said, similarly quiet. “I tried to keep Ra’s entertained and distracted, and Cass stuck as close to baby bat as she could, and I think Talia was helping run interference, but it’s…not good, there.”

“I know,” Tim said, looking into the middle distance. He shook his head, and looked over at Damian, who was now being fussed over by Bruce as well. “I see group hugs and cuddle piles in our future.”

“Ughhh,” Jason groaned dramatically. “Bruuuuce, do I _have_ to come stay at the Manor for now?”

“Yes,” Bruce said, amused and not even slightly fooled.   
“Ughhhhh,” Jason groaned again.

“Hush, Todd, your incessant whining is offensive to every-“

“Shut your face, you little gremlin-“

“If Jason gets junk food, can I have junk food?” Tim asked Bruce. “I got stabbed in the chest you know.”

Jason biffed him gently over the head and kept bickering with Damian. Dick was laughing, Cass was grinning, and Bruce heaved a long-suffering sigh.

They might ask, someday, why Jason had made the plan he had, but he suspected they would let him keep his secrets, and Cass too. They trusted him. And in the meantime, Jason wasn’t going to worry about it.

He and Cass and Damian were going home.


End file.
